Aihara Clan
The Aihara clan is a mostly unknown clan of little public renown, possessing a unique hijutsu which uses the principles of puppetry to elicit an effect visually similar to telekinesis. For the most part, they haven't made a very public display of themselves, and thus are not renowned outside of Tsuchi no Kuni generally. Clan Ideology The mind is truly the most effective tool on any battlefield. Clan Hierarchy In the Aihara clan, the First Born have all the power. They issue orders during times of strife, and everyone in the family is expected to obey the adults of the First Born. The First Born are, as the name implies, the first born of each generation, and so the clan has somewhere between 4 and 9 shinobi at any given time. These range from the grandparents to the grandchildren, and due to the pressures of shinobi life do not often extend further. Leadership is based on age, with the eldest of the First Born having absolute say over all clan matters. Clan History The Aihara clan are not extremely well known due to their size, but any who study the ancient names of the Iwagakure’s history will make note of it frequently. While small in number they have always been especially powerful. Endlessly useful for the village, Iwagakure has long valued their defensive abilities. The Aihara started off with the marriage of Su Noha and Aihara Shin. The two had grown up in the same lands and had a history. They became fast friends and lovers as they grew, and took to studying together. Starting a famous trend towards being a bookworm, the two spent most of their time in search of texts detailing ninjutsu, medicine, and especially puppetry. Noha was a fine puppeteer herself, however Shin had always tended towards the use of physical power. Regardless, what developed between them became something they both grew to master. Named Shiso Ido for its ability to cause movement in objects with little more than the wave of a hand was every bit as effective as it was entertaining. The art lent itself strongly to dazzling the masses, however children got the most joy out of watching their toys prance about their play room. They taught their children Shiso Ido, and so formed their names into the annals of history as a true clan. Their growth was slow at first, though it only took two generations for the clan to realize they needed to extert better control over their own growth if they wished their clan secret to remain secret. As such, after the two progenitors had given birth to three children, they decreed that only the first born of each generation shall learn their secret art. This worked well, though it was not well received. This allowed for continuation of the line, however left a great many cousins, aunts, and uncles, that would never learn this art. While this did create unrest within the family, the rule never changed. After a generation or so it became accepted, and the other Aihara found other ways to join the fun. They started a tradition within the family that still remains common, and those in the clan that do not master Shiso Ido, instead make the props for the more gifted few to play with. While this can range anything from the large game pieces to dolls for the amusement of others, it more often has to do with the creation of some manner of destructive device. They create otherwise large and unwieldy devices to push the Aihara’s creative limits and test their mental strength. This trade has kept the other families wealthy, and thus pleased. Very few attempt to steal the knowledge of Shiso Ido from the main branch, and those that do are often punished for it. Typically this just means time spent in a family cell until those in charge deem they can be released, but can be worse. Even with their flawed and narrow lineage rules, however, the Aihara continue to be a seldom referenced but old name in Iwa. Clan Abilities Shisō Idō| Mental Movement Aihara have polished and perfected a unique ability which they closely guard. Related to Puppetry, Shiso Ido allows the Aihara to take control of physical objects at range. They can cause things to move about without the need for physical contact, but there are some striking differences between Aihara’s Shiso Ido, and typically puppetry. Shiso Ido has a base jutsu which is used for the bulk majority of needs for a telekinesis user, and several general rules detailed below. 1.) A Shiso Ido user must have Ninjutsu(Puppetry) as a specialization. When the user gains access to a secondary specialization, Ninjutsu(Puppetry) will always remain in the spot of Secondary, not primary. Users of Shiso Ido may not sole specialize in Puppetry. 2.) A user of Shiso Ido has access to 20 puppet strings, instead of the standard 10. They receive more strings because their own strings are not required to transmit as much information as a puppet user. For this same reason a Shiso Ido user may pick up and throw a puppet around, however they will never have the required finesse to operate the complicated mechanisms hidden inside of it. This abundance of strings, however, allows a user of Shiso Ido to lift heavier loads, and more objects at once than a puppet user. 3.) As a user of Shiso Ido progresses into more complicated techniques and gains more mastery over their telekinesis they are able to lift multiple items at a time. Each character has a maximum number of objects they can lift at once, dependent upon their rank. It is important to keep track of how much a user is lifting at one time. Student: 1 Genin: 4 Advanced Genin: 6 Chuunin: 12 Sp. Jounin: 14 Jounin: 18 Legendary Jounin: 20 4.) A user’s ability to lift things is not based on their physical strength. Each user has their own “Mental Strength” trait, which is the equivalent of the “physical strength” trait of a Taijutsu user their own rank. This strength, however, is broken down equally into their 20 chakra strings. This means each string comprises 5% of their over all strength. For this reason it is often times required to use more than one string to lift a single object. The speed at which an object can be moved is dependent on the item’s weight, and the user’s mental strength. So long as enough strings are attached to wield the object easily, then it can be used at full speed. This speed is generally, again, as fast as an average taijutsu user of the same rank is. Items which do not have their weight fully supported move slower proportionally by the amount of unmitigated weight being pushed around. 5.) A user of Shiso Ido may use their strings to attach to ANY physical object. If an object is being worn or held by another aware human, even the tiniest amount of resistance on their end will prevent a user of Shiso Ido from imparting any amount of control over their items. Humans remain mostly resistant to Shiso Ido, however as with puppetry there are specific jutsu that deal with this on their own. A user of Shiso Ido may not use their chakra strings to lift themselves. They may not levitate or hover, nor may they use their strings to lift an object upon which they are standing. Because physics. If an object is being worn(but not held) by a person that is unaware of the nin, then a user of Shiso Ido may attempt to steal that item at range. Doing so is as difficult as picking someone’s pocket, but it is possible to attempt. 6.)Using Shiso Ido requires some sort of movement. It might be a tiny wiggle of the pinky finger, but you must move your hands with some intent to get any motion out of puppet strings. Subtle motions may be used to lift negligible weights, however more often it requires sweeping hand and arm motions to get the full effect of the art. Likewise, a user that is lifting great weights with their art will often feel and show physical exertion for doing so. This art can be every bit as physically taxing as it is mentally. 7.) The maximum range of Shiso Ido is 100m for an academy student. You may add another 100 meters at each rank of Genin, Chuunin, Sp Jounin, and Jounin, for a maximum range of 500meters. 8.) A user of puppetry may try to emulate the use of Shiso Ido, and a user of Shiso Ido may use their art to move a puppet. In such cases as the two come to conflict, a puppet user will always win control of a puppet, no matter their rank or mental strength. Likewise, a user of Shiso Ido will always win control over any other inanimate object, no matter their rank or mental strength. 9.) Shiso Ido comes with no knowledge of poisons. This art also comes with no specialized weapons training on it’s own, but mostly because even a normal weapon is used in completely different ways when used with Shiso Ido. __FORCETOC__ Category:Clans Category:Hijutsu Category:Iwagakure Clans Category:Tsuchi no Kuni